a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 10b-azafluoranthene derivatives and their therapeutically acceptable salts, to a process and intermediates for preparing the derivatives, to methods for using the derivatives and to compositions thereof.
More specifically, the present invention relates to novel 1,2,3,3a,5,6-hexahydro-4-oxa(or thia)-10b-azafluoranthene derivatives having an alkanamine substituent at position 3 or 3a. These derivatives are useful antidepressant agents in a mammal at dosages which do not elicit undesirable side effects. The combination of these attributes render the 1,2,3,3a,5,6-hexahydro-4-oxa(or thia)-10b-azafluoranthene derivatives of this invention therapeutically useful.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Only a limited number of compounds having an azafluoranthene nucleus are reported. An example of such a report is by B. F. Bowden et al., Aust. J. Chem., 28, 2681 (1975) wherein 3,4-diazafluoranthene and 1,6-diazafluoranthene are described.
The novel compounds of this invention have a 1,2,3,3a,5,6-hexahydro-4-oxa(or thia)-10b-azafluoranthene nucleus which is substituted at position 3 or 3a with an alkanamine group. In addition, these compounds are useful antidepressant agents.